


Petrichor

by ikuzonos



Category: Dangan Ronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: Petrichor - The smell of dry rain on the ground.





	

He had left his umbrella behind that morning.

The rain had since stopped, but he and Kaede kept walking close together, her umbrella still up. It was bright yellow, and it reminded Shuuichi vaguely of the sun. He smiled faintly at the thought, and snuck a glance over at Kaede.

More than anything,  _Kaede_ reminded him of the sun. With her bright smile and cheerful spirit, it was hard to not make the comparison. She made him so happy that he didn't really have words for it.

Out here, out on the quiet city streets, it was immensely peaceful. The only sound besides their footsteps was the faint bustle of cars in the distance. It was a comfortable silence, and one that the two of them often found themselves in. He didn't talk much, not unless it was necessary, and Kaede never had a need to fill the quiet with cacophony.

As the afternoon wore on, the rain began coming down again. Shuuichi clung close to Kaede as they made their way through the city, until they reached the corner where Kaede had to leave.

They stopped, and she turned to him, smiling again. Then, Kaede kissed him, light and gentle. She tasted like heaven and smelled like flowers, and that sensation overpowered the violent petrichor that had been following them the whole day.

"Get home safe," she murmured, then stepped away from him, and ran across the crosswalk, her umbrella bouncing as she did so.

And though the downpour slammed suddenly onto Shuuichi's head without much warning, he couldn't frown. Not when the sun was still on his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> hhhh i realized after posting that this is the 6000th dr fic (in the dangan ronpa - all media types tag) on here holy fuck


End file.
